1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor device that includes a wiring board that is mounted with a switching element used in an automobile electric component, an information apparatus, and an electric apparatus, for example, a power system semiconductor element, such as a power MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) element or an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) element, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a wiring board that mounts an electronic component, such as a semiconductor chip (IC chip), it is required to stably maintain electric connection and insulation and component support against a repetitive operation or a repetitive variation in temperature. In particular, in a power system circuit that handles a large amount of power by a power system semiconductor element (for example, a power MOSFET or an IGBT), a heat dissipation effect and durability against a repetitive heat cycle become important as characteristics of a semiconductor device. In addition, in the power system circuit, it is required to reduce a noise occurring due to a decrease in a device size and prevent an erroneous operation from occurring due to the noise.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-228403 describes a technology for a heat dissipation effect of a power system circuit, in particular, a switching power supply device. In a device described in JP-A-2004-228403, a printed wiring board and an insulating board are disposed opposite to each other and an insulating resin is sealed between the printed wiring board and the insulating board. The printed wiring board has through-holes and a conductor pattern is formed on the printed wiring board (surface of the printed wiring board at the side that is not opposite to the insulating board). Meanwhile, a conductor pattern is formed on a top surface of the insulating board (surface of the printed wiring board at the side that is opposite to the insulating board), and a power system semiconductor element or a conductor post (column conductor) is disposed on the conductor pattern. In addition, a metal base plate (corresponding to a heat waster) is provided on a bottom surface of the insulating board. In this way, the conductor post on the insulating board is inserted into the through hole of the printed wiring board, and the conductor pattern on the printed wiring board and the conductor post are electrically connected to each other through a conductive adhesive. In this device, since the metal base plate is provided on the bottom surface (side of the semiconductor element) of the insulating board, it is possible to improve a heat dissipation effect. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.